Perdidos no Estacionamento
by Quartzo Cristal
Summary: ONESHOT! Era para ser um pacato passeio no shopping... quando de repente... Ops! PAIN, CADÊ O CARRO! XD


**Summary: **Era para ser um pacato passeio no shopping... quando de repente... Ops! CADÊ O CARRO?! XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Barrados no Estacionamento – Oneshot**

É... as vezes, Konan gostava de chantagear os seus companheiros...

Na verdade, ela sempre fazia isso...

**Konan: ****-Chegando na sala, com a bolsa nos ombros-**

E nesse dia como outro qualquer... ela chegou na sala e encontrou "eles" lá. Espojados no sofá ou no tapete, com milhares de saquinhos de batata frita espalhados no chão, junto com balas de gelatina, chocolate e pipoca. E, claro, a TV ligada na novela. Espera aí... novela? O.o

**Deidara: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!! GODOFREDO, ELA NÃO É O SEU VERDADEIRO AMOR!! EU TENHO CERTEZA DE QUE HERMINHA SEMPRE TE AMOU MAIS DO QUE ESSA VAC...

**Kisame: **Cala a boca, ela vai beijar o Godofredo agora. Ò.ó

**Konan: **¬¬

**Pain: **Eu tenho certeza de que ela é a irmã gêmea do mal da Carlota... Ò.ó

**Konan: **¬¬

**Tobi: **Tobi acha que Godofredo vai se dar conta disso no final. Ò.ó

**Konan: **Ei...

**Itachi: **Ainda está no décimo capítulo, é muito cedo pra pensar isso. ù/.\ú

**Konan: **Ei!

**Pain: **Mas se fosse o caso ela...

**Konan: **IDIOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!! Ò.ó

**Meninos: ****-Pulam de susto (menos Itachi)-**

**Itachi: ****-Limpa o ouvido-** Sim...? -/.\-'

**Konan: **Estou indo pro shopping, e vocês vão junto. Ò.ó

**Meninos: **AAAAAAAAAH, NÃÃÃÃÃÂOOOO... -.-

**Pain: **Shopping é coisa de mulher... u.ú

**Kisame: **Homens não vão para shoppings...

**Deidara: **É, temos que defender nossa masculinidade... ù.\)

**Itachi: **É barulhento. ¬/.\¬

**Tobi: **Tobi gosta de shopping. n.X

**Deidara: **Você não conta, pois é um idiota...

_**(Rebuliço e discussão por parte dos meninos)**_

**Konan: **VOCÊS TAVAM VENDO NOVELA MEXICANA E AINDA SE CONSIDERAM HOMENS?! Ò.ó SE NÃO QUISEREM ISSO **–Mostra uma foto deles assistindo novela-** TRATEM DE SE ARRUMAREM AGOOOOOOOORAAA!! Ò.ó

**Itachi: ****-Se levanta e vai se arrumar-**

**Meninos: **HAAAAAAIII!! O.O **–Saem correndo-**

**Konan: **Ótimo. u.ú

_**(Garagem)**_

**Pain: ****-Entra no carro-** Se espremam aí logo. ¬¬

**Konan: ****-Sentando no banco da frente-**

**Itachi: ****-Entrando rapidamente no banco de trás-**

**Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan e Kakuzu: ****-Se espremendo no carro-**

**Deidara: **CARAMBA HIDAN VOCÊ TÁ PEGANDO NA MINHA BUNDA!! Ò.\)

**Hidan: **PELO MENOS VOCÊ NÃO TÁ SENDO ASSEDIADO NO...

**Tobi: **TOBI TÁ SUFOCAAAAAAAAANDOOOOO!! O.X

**Kakuzu: **SE VOCÊ TÁ SUFOCANDO COMO É QUE GRITA TANTO?!

**Kisame: **POR QUE VOCÊ E HIDAN RESOLVERAM VIR TAMBÉM?! Ò.ó

**Hidan: ****-Se ajustando do lado de Itachi-** Eu preciso comprar uma estátua de Jashin. U.ú

**Konan: **Eles não vendem estátuas de Jashin no shopping. ¬¬

**Hidan: **Claro que vendem. Ò.ó Eu irei provar a vocês!

**Pain: **Já se ajustaram? Ò.ó **–Olha pra trás-** Vixi. O.O

A cena que Pain viu foi trágica:

Itachi e Hidan espremidos no cantinho (podíamos jurar que a pele de Itachi mudava de coloração para o roxo), Tobi no colo e Deidara e Kakuzu de cabeça para baixo com a cara perto das pernas de Deidara. Kisame estava por cima de todo mundo.

**Pain: ****-Tentando não rir-**

**Deidara: **Não gostei. Ò.\)

**Tobi: **Tobi está no colo do sempai! n.X

**Deidara: ****-Se mexendo-** E vai sair daí!

**Kakuzu: **NÃO OUSE SE MEXER!! Ò.ó

**Deidara: **Ih, seu grosso. ¬.\)

Itachi agora mudava de roxo para azul.

**Pain: ****-Dando a partida-** Vamos logo. ¬¬

_**(Estacionamento do shopping)**_

Entrando no estacionamento, os Akatsukis se supreenderam.

**Kisame: **Tá vazio! ºOº

**Hidan: **Legal, dá pra colocar em qualquer lugar. 8D

**Pain: ****-Estaciona em uma vaga qualquer-** Vamos acabar logo com isso. Ò.ó Afinal, Konan, o que você quer comprar? ¬¬

**Konan: **Bem eu...

**Kakuzu: **HIDAN! POR QUE VOCÊ TROUXE ESSA FOICE SUPER DESENVOLVIDA COM VOCÊ? Ò.ó

**Deidara: **Por isso que está tão apertado. ¬¬

**Hidan: **O FATO DO CARRO SER UM FUSQUINHA FUDIDASSO NÃO CONTA?!

**Kakuzu: **A GRANA TAVA CURTA!! Ò.ó

**Konan: **PAREM DE GRITAR QUE AQUELA VELHINHA TÁ OLHANDO PRA GENTE! Ò.ó

**Deidara: **O.O

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Itachi: ****-Mudando de azul para uma cor entre rosa e púrpura XD-**

**Hidan: **Quer dizer essa velhinha SUPER assustadora parada bem na frente da janela? O.O

**Velhinha: **YAOI! ºOº

Nota-se que, na bolsa da velhinha, existe a série toda de Gravitation, Loveless e Sukisyo. XD

**Todos: **o.o'

_**(Shopping)**_

**Hidan: ** Eu tenho que encontrar as estátuas de Jashin. Ò.ó

**Konan: **Já disse que não vendem estátuas de Jashin aqui. ¬¬

**Hidan: **Eu nunca me renderei! **–Olhar confiante-**

**Pain: ****-Ingnorando-** Afinal, o que você veio comprar, Konan? ¬¬

**Konan: **Nada. u.u

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Itachi: ****-Escolhendo entre um copo verde e um copo azul-** ...

**Tobi: ****-Escolhendo entre um ursão e uma Barbie-**

**Meninos: **NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAA?! Ò.ó

**Konan: **É, nada. u.u Mulheres gostam de rodar no shopping, tomar um sorvete, e ir pra casa. u.u

**Pain: **Eu NUNCA mais levo a sério uma chantagem sua. ¬¬

**Kisame: **Chefe... TEM UMA REVISTA DA NOVELA "UM BEIJO SABOR COGUMELO" ALI NA BANCA! ºOº

**Deidara: **ºOº

**Pain: **ºOº

**Tobi: **ºOº

**Itachi: **-/.\- (Na mente: ºOº)

**Deidara: **PEGA! Ò.ó

E saem correndo atrás da revista... o.o

**Konan: **¬¬

**Kakuzu: **Vou roubar os trouxas do banco. Ò.ó **–Sai andando-**

**Konan: **u.ú

_**(Depois... no estacionamento)**_

**Pain: ****-Segurando com todo o carinho a revista da novela-**

**Konan: **No fim das contas quem comprou coisa foi você... ¬¬'

**Deidara: **Vamos logo pra ca... o.o Chéfis...

**Pain: **Hm. n.n

**Deidara: **Tinha... tanto carro assim antes? O.O

**Todos: **O.O

Sim... o estacionamento estava cheio de carros de todos os tipos... e não podíamos mais avistar o carro dos nossos companheiros Akatsukis...

**Pain: **CÉUS CADÊ O MEU CARRO?! Ò.ó

**Hidan: **Eu disse pra você estacionar perto da porta. ¬¬

**Kakuzu: **Não disse nada. ¬¬

**Itachi: **-/.\-'

**Konan: **PAIN! Ò.ó De novo você meteu a gente numa furada!

**Pain: **EI! Pra começar, a idéia foi SUA. ¬¬ E segundo, quem mete a gente em furada é um desses três. ¬¬ **-Aponta para Deidara, Tobi e Hidan-**

**Deidara: **Me diga UMA VEZ que eu meti a gente em furada. Ò.\)

**Kisame: **Teve aquela da arma pra encolher...

**Deidara: **...

**Kakuzu: **Aquela vez em que você se rebelou e resolveu entupir as privadas do banheiro...

**Deidara: **...

**Pain: **Aquela vez em que você resolveu desmontar o Sasori... ¬¬

**Deidara: **ESSA IDÉIA FOI DO HIDAN! Ò.ó

**Itachi: **A da Barata... -/.\-

**Deidara: **Ei essa não foi culpa minha. Ò.ó

**Kisame: **Enfim, estamos presos em um estacionamento. Ò.ó O que fazemos?

**Kakuzu: **Roubamos um carro. U.ú

**Deidara: **Tá bom então... mas vamos roubar um Fiesta.

**Itachi: **Jaguar.

**Kakuzu: **Ferrari.

**Hidan: **Cienna.

**Tobi: **Tobi! 8DDD

**Todos: ****-Se encarando-**

**Pain: **Não! Não podemos! Ò.ó Aquele fusca é muito importante!!

**Tobi: **Por que, chefe? 8D

**Pain: ****-Olha pro lado-** Eu guardo todas as nossas fitas de vídeo de "Um Beijo Sabor Cogumelo" no porta-malas daquele fusca... o.o

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Itachi: **Achem esse carro. Ò/.\ó

_**(Três horas depois...)**_

**Hidan:** Chefe... não sei o quão importantes eram esses vídeos... mas eu cansei... x.x

**Deidara: **Eu também... mas... mas os vídeos... i.\)

**Konan: **Eu não me lembro desse estacionamento ser tão grande... Ò.ó

**Kakuzu: **É que a gente correu tão rápido, fugindo da velhinha yaoísta que nem percebemos o tamanho desse inferno. Ò.ó

**Itachi: **Eu quero ir embora. u/.\ú

**Tobi: **Por que não falamos com o seu guarda ali? 8D **–Aponta pra um guarda gordo comendo rosquinha-**

**Pain: ****-Se aproximando-** Eu, seu guarda... n.n

**Guarda gordo: ****-Olha com cara de desinteressado-** Hãn? -.-

**Pain: **Não sabemos onde está o nosso carro... ele é um fusca preto com nuvenzinhas vermelhas bem velho... n.n

**Guarda gordo: **...

**Pain: **...

**Guarda gordo: **...

**Pain: **...

**Guarda gordo: **...

**Pain: **...

**Guarda gordo: **Hááááááááá! O.O Aquele fusca... -.- Sim sim... uma velhinha saiu gritando "CARRO YAOI" com ele faz um tempinho... u.u

**Akatsukis: **O.O

E, no fim das contas... eles voltaram para casa de trem... xD

_**(Esconderijo)**_

**Zetsu: ****-Aparecendo com Barata na cabeça-** Gente, eu quero apresentar uma pessoa... -.-

**Pain, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu , Tobi e Kisame: ****-Espojados, deprimidos, no sofá-** Hm... i.i

**Konan: **Quem? O.o

**Itachi: **-/.\-

**Zetsu: **Essa é a minha avó. n.n **–Aponta para a velhinha do lado dele-**

**Velhinha: **YAOI!! ºOº

**Todos: **O.O

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

**FIM**

Comentários Finais:

AMEI fazer essa fic. XD Gente, quero agradecer à todos por me ajudarem com o problema do plágio. n.n Já foi tudo resolvido, não se preocupem! n.n Avisarei em AkaGaku também. n.n

EU VOU CONTINUAR AKAGAKU! Só parei pra realizar essa idéia que me veio de repente. XD

Espero que gostem!

**Ja ne!**

**Quartzo Cristal**


End file.
